


To my husband it's not your fault

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Set when Lofty is in America.While Lofty is in America Dom loses their baby. Dom then contacts Lofty to come back home.





	To my husband it's not your fault

America 6 am 

Lofty reread the text from Dom for perhaps the 10th time since receiving it nearly an hour ago. 

Lofty come home. It's urgent. I need you. Please.  
D xx

That word. Please. It was a plea and it sent a shiver down Lofty's spine. Lofty knew something was wrong, his husband never begged for his help. Texting Dom he was on his way Lofty left for the airport to get the next plane back to the UK. 

10 hours later...

The taxi had stopped outside the hospital and as Lofty entered he was relieved to find a familiar face waiting for him.  
'Where's Dom'   
'Change first then we will talk' Sacha said handing him his royal blue scrubs. 

Once changed Sacha led him into his office.   
'Take a seat'   
'I'll stand thanks. Please Sacha just tell me what's happened. I spent the past 10 hours on a plane going out of my mind worrying. Please, what has happened to my husband' 

'Ok, there's no easy way to tell you this. While you were away Dom, he suffered a miscarriage. He lost the baby. I'm very sorry Lofty'  
He collapsed into the chair behind him. Dom had been so happy when he found out he was pregnant. He hadn't talked about anything else for weeks.   
'What happened'  
'We don't know for sure. We're still running tests'  
'Can I see him now'  
'Of course. Follow me'  
Lofty followed Sacha to the maternity ward. Dom was in a private room.  
'Essie agreed to stay with him until you got here'

Lofty quietly entered the room. Essie was sitting in a chair by the bed holding onto Dom's left hand.   
'Hey' she greeted him quietly. Her cheeks were wet like she had been crying.   
'Hey. How has he been'  
'Asleep mostly. We had to put him on a large dosage of pain relief'

Taking the seat that Essie had just been sitting in Lofty took hold of Dom's hands.  
'I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay Dom I promise'  
He slept by Dom's bed. Sacha had offered him a bed in the on-call room but since it was on Keller he refused. He couldn't leave Dom's side so he slept in the chair never letting go of his husband's hand. 

When Dom woke the following evening Lofty held him while he cried.   
'I'm so sorry Lofty'  
'Shh it's not your fault sweetheart'  
They lay in the hospital bed together, both seeking comfort in each others arms. 

The test results showed that nothing serious had caused the miscarriage but to Dom it still hurt knowing that his body had betrayed him. He just had to keep remembering what Lofty is always telling him...it's not your fault.


End file.
